The Bandicoot Potters
by Sondow23
Summary: When Violet Potter disappeared, everyone believed that she was dead, no one expected her to have been turned into two, specific bandicoots. Misguided, yet well-meaning, Dumbledore.


**This is one of the possible stories that I will begin to write after I finish volume one so please read all of them then go vote in the poll.**

 **I do not own Crash Bandicoot or Harry Potter**

* * *

 **October 31 1994, Hogwarts**

Dumbledore was staring at one of the objects in his office, contemplating the past decade. Thirteen years ago the Potter family was attacked with only Violet Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, remaining. He left her with the remaining blood family the girl had, believing in familial love and the wards that they would power.

Ten years ago he was shocked to see that the wards around the Dursleys had fallen. When he went to investigate he saw that they had not just fallen, but rather seemingly imploded, taking the girl with them. All he was ever able to discover was that she was alive, but not where or with who.

Then in 1991, things got worse. A girl was injured badly by a troll that got into the school, presumably a distraction to get at the philosophers stone hidden in the castle. She returned to classes healed after a visit from a strange, short man with metal covering parts of his body and a lab coat, she would only say that he was her uncle and nothing more. Even a legilimency spell yielded nothing but a headache.

Later that year Professor Quirrell was found dead in the third floor corridor in front of a shattered mirror, which had held the philosophers stone within it. Having to tell Nicholas that his stone was destroyed was not a fun time.

In 1992 the Chamber of Secrets was opened again, and it was only through sheer luck that no one was killed. The creature was only stopped when one girl sent news to her aunt causing the DMLE to investigate. This lead to the discovery, and eventual destruction, of the basilisk within the chamber and the destruction of the artifact possessing young Ginny Weasley. 1993 was by comparison, less eventful. With the main highlights being dementor guards, an innocent Azkaban escapee, a rat animagus, and a proven innocent man.

Then there was this year, the Quidditch World Cup was attacked by Death Eater sympathisers, leaving many people afraid when the Dark Mark was cast into the sky. Finally we come to now, the Triwizard tournament was being hosted by Hogwarts for its official reinstatement, and the drawing for the three champions was to be held tonight. Dumbledore looked out the window and sighed before getting out of his chair and heading down to the great hall for the Halloween feast and the announcement of the champions.

Hopefully tonight would go well.

* * *

 **October 31 1994, N. Sanity Island**

Coco Bandicoot was currently deep in thought as she looked for her laptop charger.

The past several years since she had been evolved by N. Brio were eventful, she had helped her brother stop Cortex multiple times, once even by going through time, she had been in a racing tournament for the fate of the world, and she had traveled the world to stop four elemental masks and her new, at the time mind-controlled, cousin, Crunch.

Then there was the strange actions of N. Gin just a year ago, the rocket headed scientist had shown up on the Island with a little girl who had robotic hands that looked normal save the metal colouring. N. Gin had shown that day that he was not as bad as Cortex. The girl was Nina Cortex, Neo's niece, who was far nicer than her uncle. N. Gin had secretly taken her from Cortex when the man had removed her hands and replaced them with ones that would crush anything inside them in order to get her to become as evil as him.

When they asked N. Gin why he had done this, his answer had surprised them all, with no mood swings during the explanation at all.

"I have a niece of my own," he had said, "and while I would love for her to follow in my footsteps, I want her to make her own choices, not be forced into them, so I got Nina away from Cortex to allow her to have that choice."

That had been a surprising view from the normally insane scientist, he had left shortly after teaching the girl how to switch her hands between the 'Everyday' and 'Combat' modes. The girl showed to be very loving to animals, and while everyone enjoyed her being around eventually they decided to send her off to a school where she would get the choice to make her own path, the 'Jazmire's academy for Geniuses'.

Nina had been showing to at least be not evil, whether she was good or neutral was unknown at this point but she always loved coming back to the island during her breaks.

Coco finally stopped searching for her charger, and blasted her laptop with magic to recharge it. Aku Aku had been surprised to learn that her and Crash could use magic, due to the fact that they weren't human originally.

Coco then told him the truth about the Evolvo-rays power source.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"I am very surprised that you two are capable of using magic," Aku Aku told the siblings one night, "I did not know that non-magical creatures, even evolved as you have been, could have magic."_

 _Coco looked uncomfortable before speaking, "I actually know the reason for that."_

 _Aku Aku and her brother looked at her before the mask asked, "What do you mean Coco?"_

 _Coco sighed before starting to explain, "The Evolvo-ray ran off of a crystal that, unknown to Cortex or Brio, was actually a human being whose very existence was preserved by some form of protective magic."_

 _"How do you know this Coco?" Aku Aku asked her._

 _"I know this because when the crystal was used on myself and Crash it gave something other than the sentience it gave to the other evolved creatures. It gave Crash the, for lack of a better term, body of the person it once was along with most of the persons magical power, while when it was used on me," she stopped for a moment before taking a breath and plunging onward, "It gave me the rest of the magic from the person and..."_

 _"And?"_

 _Coco sighed before finishing, "It gave me her mind and memories, I remember her entire life and how that crystal came to be."_

 **-Flashback End-**

Aku Aku had been very angry about the life of Violet Potter, he despised people who abused others.

Coco sat down and looked up Violet's parents once again. The downside of having the girls memories is that she still identified _as_ Violet Potter, even if she went by a different name.

Because of the fact that she was given her memories, she essentially was Violet Potter, due to the fact that she never had memories _before_ she got the girls. She sometimes wondered if she would have been different if she didn't have those memories.

She shook away those thoughts and when she did, noticed something. Coco was very sensitive to magic once they realised that the only reason she could use magic at the same power level as Crash was that she was unconsciously tapping into ambient magic like a computer connects to a Wi-Fi signal. Makes sense for a Techno-mage who uses a laptop for a focus.

She felt the magic converge in the center of the room between her and Crash. She was curious as to why when she heard a man seeming to announce something.

 _"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour!"_

When this was said Aku Aku and Crash both looked up from what they were doing and looked around. Coco only recognized that the school was a magical one.

 _"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"_

Coco recognized another magical school and the name nudged something in the back of her mind.

 _"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"_

When she heard the third school the thing tthat she was thinking of popped into the front of her mind. The Triwizard tournament. The fact that magic was gathering between her and Crash, A.K.A the two halves of Violet Potter, she realised what was about to happen next.

 _"Violet Potter!"_

When that name was called a rift formed of blue flame opened up and energy grabbed her and Crash, dragging them in.

After what felt like an eternity she was thrown out of the rift alone, she looked at herself. She was wearing her overalls, and her shirt, but was wearing Crash's shoes. Her hair felt the same, but she couldn't be sure.

What scared her though was that she had no fur on her body, and that she could sense Crash _inside of her head._

Coco grabbed her laptop from the floor and looked over at the man behind her as her spoke, "Violet Potter, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

* * *

 **Clarification time: When the wards 'Imploded' they crystallized to make the gem which contained Jasmines magic and mind. If you want to read more of this, vote!**


End file.
